Jus' Plain Outa Luck
by MorgansGurl
Summary: Serenity finally runs out of fas and the Crew gets stuck on this musty old planet! Mal should'va filled her up, now Kaylee is stuck with Jayne lookin' for parts, and we learn more about the rest of the Crew then we ever knew before. Mostly Jayne/Kaylee .
1. Did you Fill Her Up?

Rating: PG-13 for now  
Shipp: None yet, maybee K/J or K/S, on of the two, I'm jus ganna have to keep writing and see which way my inner moppet swings.  
Characters: Everybodie on the show  
Summary: The crew of Serenity finds themselves just plain outa luck this time around

Kaylee wouldn't look at the cap'n as they boarded Inara's little ship, and by little she meant Little , Jayne was sitting right next to her yelling her ear's out bout' how unfair it was for them to have to leave there one and only ship worth flying' in the middle of space and how it was all the cap'ns fault for giving back there last paycheck.

It wasn't no bodies fault, it just happened that Serenity finally ran out of gas, Mel didn't get a job in time, took back the meds of there last job and returned the money to find that now they had run out of gas.

It was to be expected, not like she would run on water. Kaylee put her head in her hands, feeling that somehow it was her fault, that she had let Serenity down somehow. She looked when she felt a hand on her knee.

"Are you going to be ok?" Simon asked her, River sitting at his feet as he took a seat next to her in the cramped space. Kaylee just shook her head 'yes' and left it as that. When she moved to quickly to place her feet under her in a attempt to get more comfortable, she cried out in sudden pain and her hands flew to her  
side as she doubled over. "Let me take a look at that" Simon demanded as she started to move her hands away and pull up her shirt gently.

"Jus' a ploy to cop a feel, ain't nothin' wrong with her and you know it" Jayne spit out in anger, still bitter about being doped up, losing the money, running out of gas in the middle of space and having to take the doctor with them.

Mel glared at Jayne from across the space but didn't say anything to them. Kaylee hissed as Simon pealed the bandage away without the help of water to lessen the pull of the tape, then ran a finger over the blood closed wound.

Kaylee's hand shot up and gripped Jayne's upper arm as Simon continued to clean and prod at her wound. She bit her lip and attempted to stay strong, not show the pain.

"This hurt a lot less when I was initially shot" she bit out, and Jayne just rolled his eyes at her but didn't move away or attempt to remove her hand. Zoe laughed at Kaylee's words, and Mel couldn't suppress a smile.

"You were in shock then, it makes since that you wouldn't feel anything" Simon supplied. Dressing up the wound again. "You'll live" he stated as she finished and pulled down her shirt for her.

"I think she knew that genus" Jayne spit out at the doctor, no longer bitter over having to leave the ship, just that the doctor and his crazy sister had to come with them.

"Inara are we ready to go yet?" Mel shouted in the direction of the "drivers seat", his only reply was the shutting of the seal tight door and the shepherd making a presence in the small bedroom space with Inara behind him.

"took me a bit of convincing to get the good shepherd to come along with us" Inaura said with a sad smile, the shepherd took his place on the only other open space next to Mel.

"The Good Shepherd" Jayne stressed the first part with fake sweetness "didn't believe we could fix the ship or would be rescued did he?" he finished with his classic sarcasm.

"Actually, we are in the Alliances shipping lane, it's likely that we would be found sooner rather then later" the shepherd supplied in defense.

"He is right" Zoe's husband stated a look coming over his face.

"And risk getting found out by the Alliance, I'll take my chances on the planet Uries" Simon stated a little to quickly.

"It's not our fault you brang your freak sister, who just so happens to be alliance property" Jayne spit out at the doctor, Simon clenched his jaw and glared but kept his mouth shut, placing a hand on Rivers shoulder, who had her head resting against his knee.

"Jayne" Zoe said with conviction, getting his attention "Stop".

"Or what" Jayne prompted, shifting in his sitting position.

"I'll kick your ass" She stated more firmly, all of her muscles starting to tense in preparation for a fight.

"Is that so sweet thing" Jayne replied, moving to stand.

Zoe's husband Wash shot up standing in front of his wife. "That is a term for me only, the husband, you will not go around calling my Wife, sweet thing!" He yelled at him.

"If you all don't stop it, I'll put you back on Serenity and you can chance yourself's with the Alliance for all I care" Mel said, finally angry at his crew. Everyone immediately settled down, having no doubt that he would be good on his word.

Just then the engine of Inara's ship stared up and everyone felt the jolt. As Kaylee felt the ship push away from "her girl" she let a single tear fall down her face.

"Don't worry, Were not leaving Serenity here to float about Kaylee" Mel said to her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Of course not, I plan to hit the nearest planet, get some extra gas, and come right on back for her" Mel stated, Jayne gave him his signature "we have a job" face.

"But what if we can't find her again, she's just ganna be left floatin in space, or what if Revers get to her first and make her one of dem" She said in a panic, still relieved though that the cap'n at least wasn't ganna leave her girl for dead.

"The chances of Revers findin' her are minimal" Zoe supplied hoping to be encouraging.

"Wasn't minimal when they found us the first time" Jayne Scoffed.

"You're just angry that you got attacked by one that was smaller then you" The Doctor said with a triumphant smirk.

"Say's the dumb ass that put his suit on wrong" Jayne shot back, forcing Simon's smirk to fall to a glare.

"And she wont float away Kaylee, I promis I can find my ship again" Wash told her with a look that he hoped would comfort her

"Your ship?" Mel asked with raised eyebrows

"You might be cap'n" he turned to Mel "and she might be your girl" he turned to Kaylee "But I'm the one that drive's her now aren't I" he said to everyone in the room "thus makes Serenity my ship"

When Mel gave him a odd look, Wash continued. "That is if you want to drive it by yourself" He stressed the words, knowing the cap'n wouldn't know the go from stop button even with the words on them.

"Who else could pull a crazy Ivan when we need one" Kaylee laughed giving a bright smile to Wash. And her laugh seemed to lighten the mood of the room.

"Exactly my point!" Zoe's husband agreed with her readily.

"Were close to Uries" Inara's voice came over the intercom, and everyone visibly relaxed, in a few hours they would be touching land again, getting gas, and heading back to Serenity.

"The first thing I'm doing when I get back on our ship is clean her up good" Kaylee stated.

"did it ever occur to you that you love that ship just a little to much" Jayne said as a statement rather then a question.

"Yeah" she said in agreement, not the least bit offended by his statement. Who rolled his eyes at her answer.

End Chapter One

To Be Continued...


	2. Each Spends some time

The planet Uries looked practically deserted as the crew bounded off Inara's small transport.

"Thank god we were close to a planet, sir" Zoe said when her boot touched the dirt, making small dust particles swirl into the air.

"That' right" Mal suggested.

"One by one they fly away, watch your step if you don't have a ticket, boot you right off the moving cart" River made her way past Zoe and Mal to start dancing in circles.

"Keep her in Line" Mal ordered Simon "Ain't doin' no harm yet, but aint' wanna chance nothin' ya hear" Simon nodded his head and started after his sister.

"maybe a walk in the town will do her some good" Inara suggested, Simon smiled his thanks to the Companion and started directing his sister in the direction of the town.

"Wait" Kaylee yelled. Catching up to Simon she dug in her pockets and pulled out a few coins, shoving them into Simon's pants pocket with a shy smile "Buy her somtin' shiny new" Then she turned around and started back for the cap'n

"Thanks" Simon yelled after her, she just looked over her shoulder with a smile and kept goin'.

"So Cap'n what's the plan" Zoe asked.

"We'd be needin' some gas for Serenity, and some Money"

"Don't be forgetin' the food" Jayne added "need somtin' better n' Alliance Crap"

"Jayne, go take Kaylee into town let her get some Engine supplies and food, maybe somtin for herself and if you want get some new guns" Jaynes face fell when he heard he had to play baby-sitter and watchdog to Kaylee but lit up when he was told he could get a new weapon.

"And Keep her safe ya' here" Mal added, looking Jayne strait in the eye makin' sure he got his point clear as day.

"Sure thing Cap'n, come-on girl"

"I ain't no girl" Kaylee protested, but Jayne grabbed her bout the arm and tugged her along as she yelled at him.

"Right then, sir, what's next" Zoe asked, turning to give her husband a kiss.

"Wash, I need you to get a tracking on Serenity from Inara's transport, don't wanna be losin' her" Mal directed Wash.

"Sure thing boss" He replied as he headed into Inara's shuttle, poking his head out he added as an afterthought "I'll track her like a pilot tracks second in command" blowing a kiss to his wife and then disappearing again.

"Inara keep an eye out on your transport and Wash, I'd be doubten there's any clientele for you and this Gu Shui Planet" Inara just nodded and headed inside.

"Book, you can' go do whateva' it is you preachers do on planets like this, possibly be gettin' any supplies we'd be needin' that Kaylee and Jayne'll miss"

"Of course Captain" Book started on his way "Possibly find us a job, I know a few folk on this planet" Mal nodded his approval and turned to Zoe.

"Feel like scoutin the area, then scoutin' for a job or project" Mal asked with a weary smile

"Course' sir, Lead the way" Zoe said with a wave of her hand.

-----------------------------

"You'd not the type to be here often" A tall girl with short chestnut colored hair said from behind the counter of the clothing shop, as she eyed Simon and River.

"Well, I usually wouldn't be here, on this planet that is, If our ship hadn't run out of gas" He said eyeing some of the dresses and skirts for River.

"That's a might shame ta be happnin' " She added, tilting her head to the side.

"Your telling me" Simon finally looked up at the girl, she was beautiful he thought, definitely out of place on this run down planet, hair was layered and the longest piece went just a little bit below her chin, her eyes were a grayish blue and her skin was a dark tan from the constant beating of the sun and the little o-zone protection this planet provided. "I'm Simon"

"Mya" The girl supplied. "Is that your Sister?" She asked eyeing River and she swirled around holding up a green dress cut just above the knees.

"Y-yes actually, I'm just looking for something new for her to wear, she's had some difficult times, been through some trauma, not quite all there yet" he said nervously as he watched the shop keeper watch his sister with a weary yet curious eye. "She could use something new" he added lamely.

"She's special" Mya added silently "With her hair, she would be purty in the likes of pink or blue, got that to jusa' moment" The girl ran to the back of the shop and came out with some garments.

"Her' the bes' we got" Mya laid out a few dresses, one was long and flowy and bright blue color with moons and stars all over it. The other was a light green that had different shades of green swirling into it and was shorter then the blue one. There were also two more of different cuts and shades of pink.

"They ain't much, but it somtin" Mya smiled at the doctor, picking up the garments and heading over to River. "He'a are sweetie" She took River by the hand and led her to the dressin' room.

"This planet is no fun, all the little devils prancin' around like moths to the light, eating the flour before it's cooked" Mya smiled gently at the dark haired girl.

"You noticed that to" She whispered to her, and Rivers eyes lit up. She took the blue dress from the shop keeper and went to change.

"She's somtin' else" Mya said off-handedly, placing the green dress by the curtain for when River wanted to change into that one.

"She's a wonder" Simon agreed "I love her" he added.

"I 'ave no doubt you wouldn't, seem like da' type of man dat would" Mya smiled again at Simon movin' behind the counter.

"How much will both cost?" Mya gave a confused look towards Simon "the dresses" He gestured towards the changing room and the green dress hanging from a hook.

"Not much, dis' planet is cheeper then the rest, kinda gotta be dat way, ain't getting much attention frm' travelers an' da like" Mya handed him the bill and he paid for the dresses. "We ain't got no bags though" Simon nodded his head, noting that that was just fine.

"Well' why your sis' play's dress up, would you like a cuppa'?" She asked, Simon nodded his head in affirmation and may smiled. "Be right back" She said as she passed through some beads into a back room.

-------------------------------

"We need some new coils, and brackets, and some polish to boot, need to be nice to my gurl she's earned it, make er' shiny" Kaylee said excitedly as the walked into the rather small parts store "and grease so I could get some of them parts runnin' smoother" She added as a after thought, grabbing a basket and starting to fill the items up. Jayne jus' rolled his eyes.

"Were you keep the guns?" Jayne asked the older looking man behind the counter, who looked half asleep.

"In de ack' cum wit" the elderly man gestured towards Jayne to follow.

"Can't nobody speak english anymore Gorram" He said angrily.

Kaylee hit him in the arm "Be nice, so he has broken english, aint' like you perfect Jayne" she defended the elderly man and Jayne just scoffed.

"You keep urself outa' trouble ya hear little Kaylee" Kaylee just glared at Jayne but nodded her head that she understood.

"Ooh Trim wire" Kaylee grabbed a bundle and through it into her hand held cart. Jayne rolled his eyes yet again at her antic's, but left well enough alone.

Jayne spent a good fifteen minutes in the back with the old shopkeeper and emerged with two new guns and a few knives. "Bout' time" Kaylee said exasperated, two buckets full of equipment for Serenity.

"Hush Up" Jayne set the weapons down on the table next to Kaylee's supplies, the elderly man rung them up and Jayne flipped the bill. When they got outside, Jayne shifted through his bag and pulled out a leather cased knife.

"Here, don't be sayin' notin' to da cap'n" Jayne said as he thrust the leather covered blade into Kaylee's breast pocket "An' don' ever say I ain't watchin' out fer' ya either" Kaylee smiled a bit as she looked down at her breast pocket, the blade handle barely peaking out of the material.

"Thank you Jayne" She said softly.

"Don't be makin' a big deal bout it" He scoffed as the headed into the food market.  
"We'd be needin' some coffee" Kaylee raised her eyebrows at Jayne's comment, she never pictured him as the coffee type.

Jayne looked down to notice Kaylee starin' at him with a odd look on her face "What, this planet is cheeper en' guttens, ain't ganna' let this deal get away, hadn't had coffee in a goo' long while, think it's time fer' us to have some"

"maybe' we can get some fresh strawberries, you reckon?" She asked shyly looking away from Jayne and he did the same.

"Would'nt hope on it, ner' dam right desert" Seeing her face fall he let out a heavy sigh "But we can be hopein'" he added and a small smile graced her lips.

"Well what do we have here, I aint' seen no young couple in dis part of Urise in a good long while, what can I do ya for sweetlings, my name is Marge" The Spunky old woman held out her hand, she was mid thirties and had bright red hair that curled about on her head as if a wild animal.

"We'd be lookin to purchase some food, what else we'd be in the likes of this fer'" Jayne spit out, not liking the woman one bit, Kaylee for the second time that day hit his arm, then turned an apologetic look towards to hurt woman.

"He's always a like that, don't mind him nones, I'm Kaylee" Kaylee took the woman's hand from her side and shook it nice n' hard with a warm smile.

"I see you came from ol' man Mikikos" Marge said leaning her head to all the metal supplies and wires Kaylee was carton around in her back sling. "You can place your stuff behind my counter while you shop, don't want a purty thing like yourself getting a slouch in your back like me"

Marge took the bag from Kaylee and went back behind the counter storing the items away in a safe place.

"You got coffee?" Jayne asked gruffly, then with a small glance at Kaylee added "And by off chance, some strawberries?"

"I sure do, I can get em' for you, stuff like that's in the back it's more expensive then the rest"

"Did you hear that Jayne, strawberries, real to gosh strawberries!" Kaylee said excitedly.

"Sure did, now let's get some food" He took off in the opposite direction, and Kaylee's smile faded a bit, Jayne never was much for the niceties in life, but she wasn't going to let his general mood ruin her excitement for strawberries.

"Think we'd be needin' some flour" Kaylee yelled to Jayne from across the store "an' some fresh Cider as well" Jayne wasn't payin' her no mind, just some grumbles here and there to show he was at least aware that she was talkin' to him.

"Here you go darlin'" Marge placed the items on the counter, with a knowing glance between her, Jayne and the Strawberries "I have some chocolate in the back as well"

"Ooh, yes please, I'd be delighted, I'll take as much as ya got" Marge laughed at Kaylee's comment, noting how her eyes lit up at the mere mention of chocolate goodness.

"It ain't much, won't cost you more then a pound either" Marge said off-handedly as she headed again into the back of the store.

When Marge returned again, Kaylee had already placed three cart-fulls of items on the counter.

"So what's a young couple like you doin' out in a derange like this one?" Marge asked outa' curiosity.

"Just bad luck tis' all" Kaylee replied. "Not that this town is bad luck, it's a right shiny place you got goin' on, just bad luck brang us to this planet's all I ment" Kaylee finished in a rush.

"I understand dear, how long you two been shacked up?" Marge asked glancing between Jayne and the young mechanic. Then Kaylee realized what she ment and gasped.

"Oh -Oh no see we aint' no's couple like that, we's just work together on our ship, I'm the mechanic and he's the muscle tis all, we aint' like, you know, like that" Kaylee said in panicked hushed tones to Marge.

"I'm sure you aint' hunny" Marge patted her arm and Kaylee paid the bill as Jayne baroused some more.

"Ready to go?" Kaylee asked, itching to get out of the store with the way the older woman was eyeing her and Jayne, he just walked out the door in front of her with so' much as a yes. Made Kaylee feel right grateful to.

------------------------------

"Shepherd" the man paused in greeting "it's been a long time since Iv seen you in these parts, how are you good friend" The Younger looking man clapped the Sheperd's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Have some tea" The man sat down on the floor in front of a small round table, poured another cup of steaming liquid and pushed it towards Book.

"Thank you Kililo" Book took a drink, and made himself more comfortable "Tell me, how have you been?"

"Iv been good, town is quaint, and Sheila is on her spiritual journey, won't be back for a few more months, then we're off to Shadow" Kililo said in a calm distracted voice.

"That's good to hear, always new that girl would be something, glad to see she's following the path of the lord"

"Yes, it is, is'nt it" Kililo and Book took another drink of there tea. "So tell me good friend, what has brought you to Uriles? Surly not me by any means"

The Shepherd shook his head slowly "Ran out of gas on our ship, used our transport to get here" Kililo nodded his head in understanding.

"Is the Captain a good man, keeping a good track?" Kililo asked, standing up and heading over to his book shelf and barousing the collection.

"His track is.." Shepherd paused, searching for the correct word, causing Kililo to eye him "Understandable" He finished, and Kililo pulled a dusty book from his collection, placing it on the small table in front of the preacher.

"A man is only as good as his water flows" Kililo stated with a knowing smile.

"Sounds like something River would say" The preacher said off-handedly eyeing the title of the book.

"River?" Kililo inquired.

"Our Doctor's sister, she's a little...challenged at times, say's random things that tend to make no sense, she's...special" Book finished, picking up the book and flipping through its pages.

"Its often only nonsense to those who believe it is, you know as well as I do Shepherd, that if she is special as you say she is, you might want to look closer at her words" Kililo paused to take a sip of his drink "For they often create sentences"

"Yes they do" the Preacher agreed, understanding Kililo's guidance. "I have a question for you Kililo" The man's eyebrows raised slightly.

"I take it this isn't a friendly visit for chats"

"No, I need to know if there is a bank around" Kililo nodded his head in understanding and took a deep breath.

"These people Shepherd, there poor, and they earn a honest living through a hard life, they aint' got much,and what they do got its in the bank" Shepherd nodded his head, waiting for the spiritual leader to continue "They don't have insurance on it, you take it, you take all they have in this world" Kililo finished sternly, giving the preacher a hard look.

"I understand"

"I pray to the gods you do" Kililo paused again "This path isn't right for you, for a man of any lord or any god" When he had Shepherds attention he continued "Stay with me here, until another ship travels, and the water flows straighter in the path of good"

"I can't friend, the path I'm on is against the Alliance, and that is a good path in itself"

"There's more" Kililo urged.

"The're my crew, my family, my friends" Kililo smiled a knowing smile.

"Then I shall wish you all good health and good spirit" Kililo stood as the Preacher stood, they both bowed to each other and the preacher took the book that was offered to him and headed on his way.

-------------------------

"Found her' she couldn't hide from me for long, Serenity's to me like Chocolate covered strawberries are to Kaylee"

Inara raised her eyebrows at Wash's statement when he looked over his shoulder at her he gave her a 'what' look.

"I meant, its like your drawn to it, you know how Kaylee on the barenist rock always manages to find chocolate covered strawberries..." Wash saw the look on Inara's face and gave up "Never mind, point is found the ship"

"I see" Inara laughed a bit, sitting down on her bed. Then a happy sound came from Wash.

"Like rich men are to you" She turned her head quickly to look at him, Wash hit a hand on his head "I meant , Serenity is to me like Rich men are to you, they always find you!" Wash said happily, trying to make her understand his first statement

"That's hardly a comparison" Wash started to pout and turned back to the controls. "It's more like Mal to trouble" Inara added with a bright laugh and large smile.

"Exactly!" Wash yelled at her turning to point his finger at her like he had accomplished his mission.

"How do you think the others are Fairing?" Inara asked, worried about Mal.

"Well Jayne's is with Kaylee, so she's safe" Wash thought some more "Zoe is with Mal, and there always bullet hole free no matter what...but lets not think of that. Simon is with River, doing whatever they do, considering there wanted fugitives they could be worse off, and Book, Book's probably prayin" Wash finished distractedly.

"More detailed then I was expecting to hear"

"I have a lot of time alone" Wash explained.

"So you think about how the others are doing every time were planet side?" Inara inquired.

"Its better then thinking how I'm faring" Wash agreed.

"What do you think when I leave" Wash turned around and gave her a 'are you serious' look, his eyes all wide n' the like.

"I think your off doing companion-y things, cooking dinners, washin' people's feet, and you know, that stuff" Wash said nervously, Inara just laughed. Her and Wash had never really spend that much time together before and she found she enjoyed his company.

Then Inara thought back to what Mal had called her earlier, and decided to ask Wash. "Wash, can I ask you an honest question" she started, lighting some more incense.

"Well sure" Wash replied, still focused at the controls, but turned to give her a acknowledgeing glance.

"Do you think what I do is reputable?"

"Not quite sure what you mean Nara'" Wash replied honestly.

"I mean, my job as a companion, do you think it's a..."Inara was searching for the correct term but couldn't find one "do you think I'm a whore?" Wash spun around in the pilots seat when he heard Inara finish her sentence and wipped his hands on his knees.

"Well...I really don't know how to answer that, why are you askin' me?" Wash asked.

"Because your married, and I can expect and honest answer from a married man" Inara stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Why not Simon or Jayne, or the Preacher, or hell Nara' even Mal?" Wash asked desperatly wanting to change this topic of conversation

"Simon is the type of man that would pay for my...services" Inara breathed a heavy sigh "Jayne wouldn't be the type to pay for them but he'd want them whether I was a companion, whore, or not. And well, I already know what Mal thinks, and I'm positive what a man of god would say to my profession"

"Honestly' Nara'" Wash started "I think your a classy woman, and I don't think the profession you've chosen is...how do I put this" Wash really didn't know how to answer Inara's question.

"Horrible, distasteful" She tried to fill in for Wash's unable-ness.

"Hey now, don't go puttin' words in my mouth!" Wash protested "that wasn't what I was thinkin in the likes at all" Wash defended himself.

"I was trying to say that being a companion isn't really a job that meets your stature, but then again I can't see you as anything but...to me Nara' your' either a companion that does us some good, or a rich woman that has nothin' better to do then gossip with rich friends, on some boring rich planet, because there men ain't nothing like me" Wash finished with a lopsided grin, Inara laughed at Wash's explanation.

"I'm a pilot that flies a ship wanted by the Alliance, Mal is hardly better off, I'm married to a amazon woman that has big arms, that leads to even bigger guns...I'd say your the only one on this ship that has a reputable job no matter what the other's say" Wash turned back around to the controls, and Inara smiled a grateful smile to him even if he couldn't see it.

"Thank you Wash"

"Don't be thankin' me for just tellin' you the truth Nara'" Wash replied, hitting a few more control buttons. Then he spun around in his chair again, real excited about something. "Hey, Nara' next time we play Hoopball, I want you to be my partner!"

"Wash, I..." Inara was speechless, hoopball was not something companions or professionals or people of stature played. Ever.

"Come on, it'll be fun" Wash pouted and continued "Please please please, don't stick me with the doctor again" then continued pouting.

Inara was taken aback "I - I don't know how to play"

"It's easy" Wash began to explain "There's no rules, and no one wins or looses, you and your partner just have to get the ball through the hoop at all costs" Wash was practically bouncing in his seat

"Iv seen the game, That's why it looked so odd" She state more to herself then to Wash, then she cocked her head to the side "Wouldn't Zoe be your partner.

"Nah, for the next game Zoe is playin' with Mal, Kaylee's Jayne's partner, Book has River, Please don't stick me to the doctor" Wash pleaded.

Inara laughed a bit and then caved "alright" Wash did a silent 'yes' and stuck his fist into the air, Inara just shook her head at his antics.

"You still have the ship on radar?" She asked all seriousness returning, Wash spun the chair around again and spent a few seconds hitting buttons and looking at screens.

"Yup" and without turning around Wash stated "I wouldn't lose her Nara' , my Dino's are on that boat" Inara just shook her head for the umpteenth time at Wash and laid back on her bed to get some rest.  
----------------


End file.
